Biker and the programmer (a what if story)
by Mysterious jester
Summary: What if Mondo never killed Chihiro and instead made Chihiro his student in manhood?
1. Reminiscence

Hope's peak academy was once a place of hope for a bright, new generation. Now it is nothing, but the disparing hellhole it is for some unlucky students.

They were trapped inside the school forever by a robot bear; unless they murder without getting caught. Two people were dead already and the secound floor of the school was unlocked.

On the secound floor a biker leader named, Mondo Owada, was pumping iron in the boy's locker room to ease his stress.

That stres was due to the bear, Monokuma, threatend to release their most terrible secret. Mondo's was commiting manslaughter to his older brother, who he looked up to for so long.

'Dam that bear to fucking hell!' He thought as he pumped faster and faster. 'I know it was my fault he'd died, but that guilt should stay with me dam it!' He slowed down he pumping as the locker door opened. "What do you want, I'm busy here!" He angrily shouted, too busy on his thoughts for a glance. 'I'm not the composed guy my brother was and I wanted to win, but...'

"Mondo?" Mondo reconized that voice, it was Chihiro Fujisaki, the ultimate programmer. He was shocked since this was the boys locker room so how did she get in; there are mini guns to make sure such privacy is enforced. "Can I talk to you for a sec."

He lowered the iron dumbbell from it's raised position and stood before Chihiro. "How the hell you get in here!? You should be Swiss cheese by now!?" She was stunned by his irritated provocation, but stood strong.

"Mondo...I'm...a guy." Mondo stoppped his angry face then dropped his head, eyes barely visable. "I came to you so you can teach me, how to be a man." The voice of Chihiro paused, waiting for Mondo's awnser.

'N-No way, she is a dude? Not only that, but he had the courage to ask me to to teach him!?' He thought with realization that Chihiro is more of a man then him. 'Was that secret the one that damn bear wanted to exposed and yet he said it to me, the most explosive guy here!?' He then thought of his own secret and wondered if his brother would consider Chihiro more of a man then him. He gripped his dumbbell tighter in a rising rage, then stopped and thought of his brother again.

He then thought of the words his brother would say to him, if he were here. 'Mondo, this boy wants to know how to be a man; so don't be a wuss and teach him already!' Those theoretical words jumpstarted his own hope of the future. 'Yeah, thanks brother I needed that. I'll keep both of your promises till my last breath!'

Mondo lifted the dumbbell which Chihiro initially raised his hands up. "First rule to being a man, don't flinch in fear like a fucking wuss!" Chihiro looked at Mondo whose eyes burned with a raging fire of passion. "To learn that you need confidence, lift this dumbbell 50 times in one go and will move on to the next lesson!"

Chihiro's eyes brighten with innocent passion. "Right, Owada-senpai!" As soon as Mondo handed him the dumbbell he lifted slowly as his unrefined muscles could take him.

"While you're doing that, I'm going to wait outside." Mondo waved at his new man-in-training as he exits the locker room. He sat besides the boys locker room in thought. 'To think I almost broke from such manly courage, thank you big bro and thank you Chihiro for showing me your own passion.' Mondo clutched his first in his own version of happiness.

Behind a lens of a hidden camera, the robot bear didn't looked please. "Ohhh, I thought for sure I was going to see some iron on iron action! Oh well at diner there secrets willl be exposed like I planned." The bear chuckled as they flipped through the many dark secrets of his 'students'.


	2. The truth comes out

Mondo sat outside the boys locker room, still feeling a bit a pride for Chihiro. _'It's about time to see if he made it.'_ He went back in and saw Chihiro nearly passed out on the floor. _'Well every path has a single step, like a bike. I better wake him up'_ He knelt over Chihiro with his face looking like the devil. **"WAKE UP YOU NERD!"** Chihiro sat straight up in cold, exhausted sweat.

He looked at mondo and smiled glad it was the biker who woke him up. "Oh, hi Mondo-sensei!" Mondo's face drop with that remark. "Did I say something wrong?"

Mondo looked at the ground. _'Sensei, what am I an old prune. Just stay calm, you must make him and Chihiro proud like you promised damn it!'_ Mondo gripped Chihiro hand then stared into the programmer's eyes. "Chihiro, while I feel a little pissed to be refer to an old prune in a robe. I made a goal and promise to make you a man, and Mondo Owada **NEVER** breaks a promise!" He then pointed to the dumbbell again with his free hand. "So since you tripped the first step, get back on it!"

Chihiro flinched. "But, I did it!" He waved his hand to show submission to the towering mondo. He brought up his pda which had a counter up to one hundred. "I set this up so I can make you proud sen-er, Mondo!"

Mondo did a double take, though he didn't like complicated things like technology, he had to trust Chihiro's word. "Fine then, now for your secound step-" He was interrupted by the familiar tune of the tv screen that practically surrounded hope's peak academy.

On the screen was the dastardly teddy bear monokuma, who was sipping their tiny wine glass. **"Hello students! The time is up, much like your secrets! Come back to the gymnasium or face punishment, toodles!"** The tv turned off as Mondo looked back at Chihiro, no turning back.

"The secound step of being a man, is telling the truth whether he likes it or not." Chihiro nodded at Mondo's words of wisdom. "That includes me, so listen Chihiro." Chihiro stared and listened deeply into Mondo's next sentence. "After this, you may choose if you want to be my student. If not I recommend Taka, he knows the way as much as I do." Chihiro was confused, was Mondo's secret so dark and strong that it would make the programmer hate him.

Chihiro was almost left behind by Mondo's sudden fast paced walking. "Wait for me, Mondo!" He caught up with the biker's walk. "Mondo, why would I hate you after this." Chihiro stared at mondo as they stared at each other while keeping a brisk pace.

Mondo stayed silent. _'Fuck, if I tell him he would most definitely run. But if monokuma tells him, it would be way worse then that fucking scenario!"_ Mondo stopped in front of Chihiro with a strong, yet sad look on his face. "The secret I keep, is that I...killed my bro." He was mumbling, yet Chihiro heard every word of it. "I challenged him for the leadership of our gang, I was so desprite to win that I went to the opposite lane." Mondo gripped his hands to almost the point of breaking the skin. "I was a fucking idiot, a rig almost totaled me and my bike; but my bro saved me and I don't know why." He punched the wall besides them causing a small mark. "He kicked me out of the way, and killed himself in the process. He told me, no begged me in his dying breath to watch our gang when he's gone. After that he died, and I never thought of breaking any promise again." Mondo was crying from the repeat of the memory.

Chihiro was silent from Mondo's confession. "You didn't do it on purpose." Mondo looked at Chihiro's accepting smile. "You're crying for someone you love, plus it was an accident so it definitely wasn't your fault." Chihiro held Mondo's slightly bruised hand. "I'm glad you told me, a man must tell the truth whether he likes it or not." He parroted the biker's rule with a smile.

Mondo felt relief that someone doesn't hate his guts after that. "Well, lets go." Mondo was feeling a burnout of emotion that the memory had and was tired.

...

The gymnasium littered with the rest of the students, 12 in total if you include Mondo and Chihiro. The bear that has put them through so much emotional trauma wasn't there on his podium.

Mondo was spotted by his best friend, kiyotaka, who was just as determined as the biker. "Mondo, you're almost late to the hearing, what do you have to say!?"

Mondo approached Kiyotaka and gave him a firm hand grab. "I'd say what will you do if a say nothing?" The smile on both the boys faces were pure energy.

"I would say I will challenge you with a spa treatment like last night!" Mondo remember the hot steam room where they tied in the blazing heat.

"Then bring it on you hallway poser!" Mondo yelled accepting the welcomed challenge.

Then the image of monokuma popped up on the gymnasium's tv screen, interrupting the dual banter.

 **"Hello students, seeing that there is no corpse, a body, or a lovely hanging! I'm going to spill the pantry of beans of each and every one of you! Let's start wi-"** The bear stopped when Chihiro raised his hand. **"What is it now!?"**

"Me and Mondo would like to talk." Monokuma was surprised by the intervention. "For starters I would like to say I'm...well...a guy." It took a few moments for the rest to process the information that has been given.

"WHAT!?" They, besides Mondo flipped out on this revelation.

Kiyotaka broke out first and pointed at Chihiro. "That...that is illegal on...every basic rule I know." Seams he isn't handleing it well. "Please tell me you didn't peek on girls because of that right!?" Chihiro shoke his head at the accusation.

Mondo grabbed Kiyotaka's arm. "It's alright, I knew first and it shocked me too. But I know for a fact that he wouldn't do something so rude to women!" Kiyotaka nodded at his friend's words, he knew he could trust the biker.

Monokuma wasn't handle it well at all. "Serious, I lost a bit of thrill after that. Now one wi-" Mondo pointed to the air in a mainly showing. "The hell is it now!?"

Mondo looked at everyone and explained his story, the emotion already wiping him out. Everyone had varying opinions, almost none of them good.

The ones who dispise such barbaric ways are, Bayakua, Toka, yashiro, and Aoi. The rest are startled by Mondo, except Sakura who could break such a person.

Monokuma was really steamed by this. "No, No, No stop telling your secrets it ruins my fun! You know, I'm just going to email everyone's secrets because people like to spoil!" The tv turned off as everyone received the others secrets, with none of them being as serious as murder of a family member. In fact most of them are laughable instead of fearful.

With all of it said and done everyone retired to bed all eyes still trained on Mondo.

 **(A/n hahaha, I did it I returned my writing mojo! Anyway I didn't know the other characters well, but I feel at least Chihiro would understand the circumstances. Who knows maybe I'm wrong, but who even cares it's a fanfic. While writing this I felt...yaoi for an odd reason, damn Chihiro's gender ambiguity looks.)**


End file.
